This is Love
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: Relationships? What? That's foreign land to Summer. But, what happens when WWE's own Golden Boy wants to take the new Diva out to dinner? Will she finally let herself go or will she let her insecurities and fears get the best of her? Requested by RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21.


**A/N: This is for RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 who requested a John Cena/Summer Rae fic. Hope you like it!**

This is Love

* * *

This was it. She had finally made it! Granted, she wasn't wrestling just yet but she was on the main roster! All she had to do was wait. Just wait for the time they decide to let her show off what she did best; wrestle. Until then, she'll play her role well and she'll have fun. Plus, Fandango was a cool guy...when he wasn't being all Fandango-y and dancing around that is.

Summer walked to the back, a smirk on her face at yet another successful night for her and her dancing companion. Jericho hadn't seen Fandango coming, unfortunately for him. It was almost sad to see him hit the mat, almost. She knew all this reaction they were getting was only going to do her good and get her further into the Divas division and hopefully be able to fight for that butterfly belt.

"Great job, Summer." Fandango's raspy voice awoke her from her thoughts. He placed a hand on the small of her back as he walked her further into the corridors.

"You too!" She commented back. The two continued to discuss the match and what their next move will be when she reached the Diva's locker room. Fandango offered her a kiss on the cheek as she walked into the room. She was greeted with some small smiles here and there but for the most part they just kept to themselves. Summer didn't think much of it, after all it was just a matter of time she'll be gaining some respect around here.

Summer took her time as she changed into her street clothes, not having much of anything going on after work. She listened as Divas spoke about where they wanted to go after, never turning to her to ask if she wanted to tag along. Yes, she wanted respect in the locker room. Yes, she acted like not having much of anybody to talk to wasn't a big deal. But, she could still get lonely sometimes. And, it wouldn't hurt having someone to buddy up with after work and go sight seeing.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and pushed past the girls. She guessed this was another night of staying in and watching whatever the hell was on TV. She pushed open the door but felt it hit something. Or someone.

"I'm sorry!" Summer apologized quickly as she looked around at who was the poor soul she accidentally attacked with the door.

"It's all good." Came a deep voice connected to the one and only, John Cena.

Summer's face heated slightly. Her eyes racked down the bulky guy, lingering some at the WWE Championship before looking back up at is face. Summer had, since she laid eyes on him, thought that John Cena was quite the looker. He had those deep blue eyes and that infectious smile. That belt around his waist hadn't simmered down his attractiveness either, if anything it made Summer's eyes linger longer on him. There was something about a man with power that made girls, or Summer at least, go crazy.

"Hey, you're Summer Rae right? Fandango's new dancer?" John asked, his hands landing on his belt as he pushed it up slightly.

Summer nodded, feeling her nervousness kick in. _Don't get nervous! Come on, Rae! _She thought to herself as she cleared her throat as she tried to find her voice. "Yeah, that's me."

John shifted his weight from one leg to the other as his smile made Summer's face flush even more. If she wasn't red before, she sure as hell was now.

"I saw some of your stuff on NXT, you're pretty good." He complimented.

"Thanks, you're good too." She stammered.

They stood their in silence as John simply looked at her. She started to feel her cheeks redden much harder as she tried to look everywhere but his eyes. She shifted her weight as she played with the strap of her bag until John's voice called for her attention.

"Did you know?" John started. "That you look beautiful when you blushing."

Summer's eyes widened slightly at his forward compliment. Had he just...?

"Umm...oh, Thank you." She squeaked out, receiving a chuckle from the leader of the Cenation.

"Hey" He placed a hand on her shoulder "Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked her.

"No, I'm not doing anything." She answered, looking back at the locker room's door as Divas piled out as they spoke enthusiastically about happenings of the day.

"Let's go out to dinner." John said. Summer's head shot forward quickly, nearly giving her a whiplash.

"Uhh...go out to dinner?" She repeated. He simply nodded. She wanted to go out to dinner? With her? A very attractive guy, wanted to go out with Summer. Who, unbeknownst to anyone, hadn't yet been in any romantic relationship? _Relationship? He just asked you out to dinner why are you thinking so ahead!?_

"Umm..." She twisted and untwisted the strap of her bag. "Sure." She finally said, feeling her knees start to wobble slightly at the thought of going out on a date with John.

"Cool. You're staying in the hotel right? I'll meet you in the lobby..." He stopped to look at a clock. "In two hours."

Summer quickly nodded. She was caught off guard when John leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. She froze on the spot, feeling the heat of his breath on her cheek before he pulled back.

"See you later." He said, before turning on his heels and walking towards the Superstar's locker room

Summer stood there for a few more seconds before a smile slowly crept on her face and she started to walk towards the parking lot. She couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

Summer paced the front of her mirror, all giddyness being replaced with an overwhelming feeling of nervousness. She was happy, hell ecstatic, that John had asked her out. But, she was scared. She hadn't ever been on a real date, hell she had never had a relationship, scared was much of an understatement. She was terrified.

She had a quick thought of chickening out, but if there was one thing she learned from trying to be a wrestler, it was to never chicken out. Chickening out hadn't gotten her to WWE. It had done nothing good to her. So maybe this will be a good thing as well?

"Hopefully..." She said to herself, running her hands through her blonde locks nervously.

* * *

"Hey." John greeted as he smiled over at Summer. He visibly checked her out, noticing her little black dress. She blushed under his gaze. So this was how her face would be for the rest of the night, huh? She smiled at his greeting. "You look stunning." He commented.

"Thank you, you look...handsome." She said back. He reached an arm out towards her and shook it a bit, indicating that he wanted her to hold on. She reluctantly reached her hand out, taking a hold of his arm. He smiled down at her before walking towards the exit.

The pair walked in silence. Summer feeling John's warmth through his sleeve as she carefully made sure to keep up with him. Summer felt her hands start to sweat slightly, as she looked up at John a couple of times. She'd quickly avert her eyes when he'd look down at her. _You can't even talk. What are you doing here? _ She thought to herself. Why had he even chosen to go out with her? She couldn't even get a word out. He could be with any other girl. Why her?

John continued to walk with her with a calm facial expression. She couldn't believe he hadn't gotten annoyed with her silence yet. If she was in his shoes, she would've ditched her a long time ago. Yet here he was content -or well she thought so- with walking with her. In a fit of wanting to break the silence she decided to say the first thing that came to mind.

"Why'd you ask me?" She asked. She looked forward, not wanting to see his face as he answered. _Oh, why'd you ask _that _Summer?!_

John shrugged with one shoulder, "Well, I think you're a great athlete, which impressed me." He said. Summer felt her face drop slightly. She didn't know what she expected his answer to be but she didn't expecting something like...well that. She appreciates that he finds her to be impressive, but she wanted something more...romantic, she supposed. And, as if he could read her mind he looked over at her and continued to speak.

"And, you seemed like a really cool girl and you're gorgeous." He added, a smooth grin on his face. Summer felt her cheeks redden at that as her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh." Was all she could muster out at his answer. He looked down at her, his golden boy smile on his face as he lead her inside a really fancy looking restaurant. He opened the door for her and lead her towards the hostess who lead them towards a secluded area.

"Your waiter will be here to assist you soon." The hostess smiled at the pair before going back to assist a family of 6.

From their the night started off awkwardly enough for Summer, who did nothing but answer his questions. She soon started to feel herself let go slowly as she started to ask him her own questions and joke with him some more. Soon enough she started to feel comfortable around the Champion who was much more down to earth than she had expected him to be. Summer and John had their laughs and a few deep conversations about their personal lives. The blonde woman, for those 2 hours or so, had completely forgotten about how scared she was about this date. She had enjoyed herself and she hoped he had enjoyed himself as well.

John tossed his napkin onto his plate, looking up at Summer with the same childlike enjoyment he had the whole dinner. "Ready to get going?"

"Hold on." She took one last bite of the delicious cheesecake she ordered -gaining a chuckle from John- before wiping at her mouth and firmly nodding. "Now I am."

John stood up from his chair and offered a hand towards Summer. "Then let us go, m'lady." She took his hand in hers, with a giggle. "Let's."

The pair left the restaurant, talking about this and that. John had took it upon himself to do impressions on Fandango, causing Summer to let out a snort. She knew if he was here, John would've gotten an earful from him. Or he'd "Do the chacha all over his face." as John put it. Summer felt good about the date. Maybe she could get herself into...whatever this was turning into. Maybe.

* * *

The pair reached Summer's hotel room, where they stood in front of her door. This was the moment that Summer knew she'd be the most nervous about.

"I had a wonderful night, John." She said. John smiled victoriously.

"I had a nice night too. I was right about you. You are a fun girl." He chuckled, causing Summer to chuckle herself. As the chuckles died, Summer felt John's eyes on her. She stood their awkwardly, looking everywhere but him. She let out a nervous sigh, expecting him to say his goodbyes but what he said next surprised her.

"Why are you holding back?" John asked forwardly, tilting his head slightly.

Summer's eyes shot up to his. He sure was a confident man. "What...what do you mean?"

John shrugged. "You, I don't know...You've been really to yourself." He tried to explain. "Yeah, you've been joking and talking to me...which was a relief! I almost thought our whole date would be in complete silence. But, you aren't really in it."

John's words were in a jumble but she understood what he meant because that's exactly what she was doing. She stood their for a few seconds, wandering whether or not to just tell him. She was surprised John had even noticed that about her. Though, who was he to ask such a forward question? She didn't have to tell him the truth. But...a small part of the diva wanted to tell him. So, deciding to listen to that side for the first time, she took a deep breath.

"I...I've never had a relationship." She confessed, wringing her hands together nervously. "I've been on dates, but I've never had an official thing. I've always been really scared to have anything like that. I hear so many stories, from family and friends, about boyfriends cheating or relationships coming to abrupt endings because of reasons and...those things scared me. I've seen so many friends cry...I've cried before. And, I told myself I wasn't going to get close to anybody. Not, in a romantic way." She explained. She hadn't meant to explain so much but it had all come out as she spoke. _There you go, you probably scared him away now._

John looked at Summer for a few seconds before nodding slightly. She didn't know what to expect from him. The continued to stand their for a few seconds before John did something completely unexpected.

He had kissed her.

Her eyes widen as the poster boy's lips moved on hers. She froze, feeling as John pulled back slightly with a short sigh. "I like you, Summer. I understand your fears. I hear them and I get them but, I wanna show you that I'm not like your friend's unfortunate relationships." John said, looking in Summers eyes. Her heart started to beat quickly at the stare of his blue eyes. "Please give me a chance here, Rae. I'll show you myself that I can be someone you can trust fully."

Summer felt her cheeks redden. Summer stared into John's eyes, searching for any sign of lying. She found none.

"I..." Summer started, her heart beating a mile a minute. "I believe you."

John's eyes lightened up slightly, waiting for whatever else Summer had to say.

"I'm scared...terrified but, I'll try this with you." She decided. She might regret this, but she figured that stuff like love and relationships were risks. Though, love was a game she didn't want any part of, she figured that maybe this once she'll dabble in it a bit.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" John joked, gaining a chuckle from Summer. He slowly leaned in towards her, this time she meet him half way. Summer pulled back after a few seconds, smiling up at him. If John wanted to be her first, then she'd let him. She had a feeling this was a good risk.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long! I became really busy with prom and school, and then I kept changing around the story. So, I'm sorry if the story came out all jumbled like haha. Also, I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, I've never written these two so perdona me! haha. Please review? :{D**


End file.
